


That Means You Suck, Dingus.

by samwichforsammy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Supernatural (Stranger Things), Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Scoops Ahoy, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things), Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things AU, based on something I said on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwichforsammy/pseuds/samwichforsammy
Summary: It's summer in Hawkins and Robin finds herself scooping ice cream with two former members of the Popular High School crowd, Steve "The Hair" Harrington and Heather Holloway.  She decides it's time for a little competition, who sucks the most?Steve is winning. But could it be that... Robin is biased?





	That Means You Suck, Dingus.

“You’re winning,” Robin chuckled, adding a seventh stick on Steve’s “You Suck” column while the “You Rule” on his side reminded ever so empty.  
“Should I be proud of that?”  
“It means at least you’re good at something, dingus.”  
Steve rolled his eyes, adjusting the sailor hat on his hair, sadly flattening “his best feature”. He had even tried to make Robin count that as a “you rule” point. He had even written down a list of why it was a valid reason for at least one point in the empty column. After all, he was Steve “The Hair” Harrington. But Robin had put an emphasis on the “was”. Before, maybe it mattered, not anymore, and especially not in this competition. And apparently not anywhere, seeing how many times he got rejected since high school stopped. It was like a spell that just stopped working. No girl wanted to be associated with him, none, when before they were almost throwing themselves at him.  
“I’m pretty sure you’re not counting Heather’s points properly,” Steve said.  
“Are you accusing me of favoritism?”  
“Yeah! How did she even get a “you rule” point? I thought those were legends.”  
“She has greater hair than you. If you thought your hair deserved a point, it was only fair that she got one.”  
Steve stared at her for a while, trying to figure out whether or not she was serious. She could have been, to be honest, because he didn’t know yet how to read her. Not that he was ever really good at that with anyone. But also, she could have actually given Heather a point for her hair. Why? He wasn’t sure if she wanted to be friends with her or if she just wanted to make fun of him.  
“Ok, then. And that’s not favoritism?” He asked, leaning against the white wall.  
“I make the rules, dingus.”  
She laughed before jumping from the counter where she was sitting and actually do her job, by serving some ice cream scoops to customers.  
A few days ago, Heather had challenged her to try to earn a “you rule” point on her own list. She got a guy to agree to come back to see her, not that she actually planned on being here at the time she gave him. According to Heather, that gave her the right to be the judge in her competition. For that compliment, and also somewhat to annoy Steve, she decided to award her a point for her gorgeous hair. Although she did make sure she knew it was mostly to annoy the other dingus and not because of any kind of bias. Of course not.  
Another “you rule” point was almost awarded to Heather when she joked that “maybe I should get a date with you, surely that’s at least two points!” Robin blushed so hard that she had to pretend the bacs of ice cream had been misplaced and started to rearrange them before she was able to laugh it off. She, ironically, straightened up to face her with a daring expression.  
“You wish,” she had said, even though she couldn’t help but think to herself that it was probably more her own wish than anything. Heather would get all the points in the world for that. But she couldn’t let her know that, or even get a glimpse of her wish. She even almost made a badly timed joke, about how it would unfair for Steve as he would never be able to get the same occasion with her, but it would be pretty bad to come out, first like that and second after a joke like hers.  
Heather laughed and shook her head. “We’ll see about that.” She lifted her head as a customer approached and she started serving them as Robin walked to the back, still a bit shaken up by that whole interaction. Hopefully, she would be able to survive the summer without it being an issue again but this was far from being a safe bet.  
And now she was stuck working her shift with that dingus Steve Harrington. She would never admit it out loud, as it was already hard to admit to herself, but he wasn’t as bad as she thought he would be. In her mind, he had always been an asshole, that self-centred guy who didn’t pay attention or care about anyone else. She didn’t know if he had changed since they shared a class, class that drove her mad every time Tammy Thompson preferred to stare at that bagel-eating, hansel-like-crumbs-dropping shitbird. Maybe he had changed.  
She just couldn’t see that Steve being friends with so many 15 years-old. What exactly made him change, she didn’t know. It’s not like she was going to ask him, but she wondered if the rejections from colleges and then girls were the reasons or at least part of it. Or maybe it was being a mom with so many children she lost count. But no matter what it was, he was more bearable because of it.  
“Maybe Heather was right.”  
Oh, that picked her attention for sure. Robin looked at him, both slightly confused and worried.  
“What about?” She asked.  
“Maybe getting a date with you is the solution to win the race.”  
“Like I’d want a date with Steve The Hair Harrington,” she said with a snarky laugh. To her surprise, Steve didn’t give her his usual eye roll, or a sarcastic answer, or seem offended. He just looked confused, surprised even. What did he expect? That she would just fall in his arms as soon as he mentioned the possibility of a date with her? C’mon, he should know better by now. That hair didn’t work anymore, sailor hat on or off. Not that it ever worked on her for obvious reasons.  
“Why are you looking at me like that? You thought that’d work? Really?” She laughed.  
“I don’t know… I was expecting a different reaction…” He shrugged. “Heather told me that when she said that, you just started to blush and stuff.”  
Those words got a bigger reaction from Robin than Steve’s previous ones. She genuinely thought she had been somewhat discreet about her reaction. Or that Heather would have taken it for something else. Surely she didn’t pick up on her crush, did she?  
“Like… why would you blush when she says it but not when I do? Was it the surprise or something?”  
“Just drop it, shitbird,” she snapped quickly, looking at the kids sitting in a corner of the ice cream parlour to distract herself and try to hide the flow of emotions she was going through. Hands shaking, she could feel a cold sweat roll down her neck.  
“Because she’s a girl so it doesn’t make any sense,” he continued before seemingly having the realisation Robin was scared he would come to. Steve was always such a dumbass that couldn’t feel when he had ice cream on his hands, but oh he could guess that? Why does the world hate Robin that much? “Unless… wait…”  
“Steve…” She started, swallowing her saliva with difficulty.  
“You’re…” But he didn’t finish his sentence, lost in his thoughts. He could get angry or disgusted, she knew that and had no reason to think he would react otherwise. However, he looked at her like he had another realisation.  
“I knew it!” He said.  
“What?!”  
That was definitely not what she was expecting. He knew? What? How? Since when? Was she that obvious that this dingus could tell?  
“It was favoritism! I knew it! You just gave her that point because you like her!”  
Surprise after surprise, Robin was beyond confused. She had braced herself for anger or worse and he was coming back to that stupid competition like that huge revelation about herself was just… normal. Surprised, sure, but oh god was she relieved, which made her laugh.  
“No, shut up, dingus!”  
“No, no! I was right. But like, that’s not how you get a girl.”  
“Oh is it not now?”  
“Nah, you gotta pretend you don’t care, then she’ll try to get you to like her.”  
That advice sufficed to her make explode in laughter. She grabbed the board and pointed to the seven points Steve had earned and deserved in the “You Suck” column. He gave her a “your point?” look to which she chuckled.  
“How’s your ultimate ‘technique’ working out for you?”  
“Fine, but it works I’m telling you. At least did you try something?”  
“Of course not.”  
Shaking his head, Steve sat down on the counter and Robin put down the board to look at him. He was more disappointed by Robin’s lack of flirting abilities with girls than he had been by her big secret. Which she found honestly funny.  
“So you gave her a point for her ‘better than mine’ hair and you didn’t even use it as a flirting point?”  
He grabbed her board and took the pen out of her pocket. Slowly, he added a line at the bottom and wrote “Robin” in his wonky handwriting. He turned the board to face her before adding a point in the “You Suck” column.  
“Here’s all you deserve for that missed opportunity,” he said with a grin. “Oh and another for that bias.”  
“I’m not biased!” She said, watching him add another point in her column.  
“Yes, you are. Biased for the pretty girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. If you want more, maybe I can continue :)


End file.
